Show 717 - Old Crow
Show 717 was recorded on June 21, 2017 The show was recorded on June 28th, but aired on July 7th due to a pre-planned vacation. Opening They begin discussing the Snack Exchange. 00:07:00 Dean's mic got disconnected again. Gary described what it is like when he goes back to NJ, saying he "feels like he is a teenager again." Dean thank Jay from Vegas for helping everyone set up and tear down. 00:17:17 Gary and Dino talked about climbers up El Capitan. 00:32:00 Danny from Oregon talked about a time he was with his son and looking forward to getting to the Seattle area to shoot some rounds. 00:34:30 Danny talked about a gun he owns that was recalled. 00:47:45 live PD cop days, "don't be stupid" 00:52:00 Timpson and Dean okay with Crow calls 01:06:00 Bram talked with Dean about Las Vegas and a possible trip of Dean to British Columbia Frankie MacDonald 01:08:22 Begins 01:16:00 Do you believe in climate change? He explains what climate change possibility indicating he believes it exists.Black Lauren 01:17:54 Michael in Las Vegas, why is the sky blue because there are no clouds Aaron from SF, Cape Breton Island is their golf. Yes Man Bun Ken, Vampire Bobblehead on the future? He said it would be a good idea. Bram as Shifty Eyes Douglas, favorite fairy tale, Mike in Baltimore, should Donald Trump invade Syria, I like Donald Trump because I a celebrity. Chris from San Diego, is there life on Mars? Possibly a long time ago French Fry from Portland, how does one survive without water? You would need to wave for help. Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review 01:27:10 Begins Iron's death drinks like a porter Show Guests 01:40:13 Mike from Baltimore was picked up Mike was stepping over tweakers on his way to the neon boneyard. Mike tells a story about nearly losing his suitcase. The Deep Fry 02:00:24 Begins Fry said that Danny's call was pretty good. Scott said that LSD is a 12 hr journey requiring pre-planning. Fry also described a time he had a pregnancy scare. French Fry performed a song to the tune of Dido's "Thank you." Show Guests, Continued José (The Train) I'm driving back home. 02:35:20 talked about getting a picture with Uncle John. 02:30:40 Aaron from SF, Black Lauren not answering was made fun of again. Aaron said he had a blast, he said Gary looked "focused." Gary and Dino got into an argument on whether or not the are chicks in Las Vegas. Gary was making the point that it isn't as important as there were certainly women there. Aaron said that Clint from Vegas mentioned that Gary and often get into arguments Aaron said he had a great time hanging out with John Car and Mikey Myers and Bram. Dino talked about his time in Mikey Meyers's house. Soon said he enjoyed his time with Troy as well after joking that he didn't enjoy it. Aaron described "the D Las Vegas" in which you you're the request a floor and the system tells you which elevator to take. Aaron said NASCAR Marshall would be funny if he sent a picture of excrement to him. Bert from Napa picked some excellent wine. 03:41:21 Black Lauren was attempted again 03:14:43 Mario Mumbles told a story about a woman being aggressive with him. Gary went to instant reaction * 03:36:32 Black Lauren still is not responded * 03:37:15 French Fry sounded like he was shuffling the phone around * The train was confused * Bram understood 62% * Next caller made a slide whistle sound * Next caller said it was interesting * Mumbles said that he learned that he shouldn't be stupid and that women take what they want. Don't Be Stupid 04:13:00 Don't be Stupid Dean tried singing about mumbles but tripped up. On the second attempt, he made it through only two lines. *A man unhappy with his diagnosis attacks a nurse. *A woman shoved sand into her daughter's mouth while the daughter was naked during an exorcism. *Hoops Bar and Grill was supposed to host a welcome back from prison party, but police raised the place. Social Media posts gave clues to deputies that several people on probation were in attendance who were not allowed to be around drugs or alcohol. *A woman sets a house on fire, killing a 72-year-old man *Waco, TX woman didn't get chicken nuggets in time resulting in police being called to get her out of the driveway